


Creme and Coffee

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya likes the smell of coffee and Kyouko's hair, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: A short story featuring introspection on Kyouko and Byakuya's jobs together as top detectives for the Togami Corporation.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Creme and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! I barely reread this, so apologies in advance if there are some small grammar mistakes in here.

The room was filled with the scent of freshly roasted coffee, just the kind that Byakuya likes.

He and Kirigiri were debating through the possible convicts from the list of suspects they had gathered, ruling each one out by picking apart the other’s arguments and then striking them off the list. It was like a faux trial every time, except instead of carefully organized debates and a congression of people to help in the decision it was just them bouncing ideas off of each other.

Their joint job as detectives had treated them well so far, with Kirigiri obviously being the superior detective due to her Ultimate and previous training in that field, but Togami still was proficient at the job from his immediate suspect of everyone on sight and ability to easily calculate times and numbers that may be relevant in the case. In any places that Togami might lack in, such as emotional possible emotional connections that might be important in excluding suspects from the final verdict, and Togami would do the same to Kirigiri, such as when she needs complicated calculations done fast or an easy way to get around.

The table was covered corner to corner with different documents on each suspect, with the case trial as a whole being frequently passed back and forth between the pair. Paper clips were neatly folded into each stack of paper, organizing the seeming mess into individual piles that were easily sortable by disproven knowledge or remaining potential culprits.

He liked it like this, the routine. It didn’t ever get boring like his old desk job at the Future Foundation was. Being in charge of the finances wing of the Foundation was certainly an honor, even if it couldn’t even begin to compare to that of being the Togami heir, but even bossing people around got boring over time.

* * *

The thrill of working aside her every day, being able to see his love both at work when they challenge each other in battles of wit, and also being able to come home to her and exchange kisses as they eat dinner and sleep next to each other in peace, and sometimes even more. It was heaven on earth.

To other people, paradise might be a relaxing beach day with a glass full of fancy champagne next to them while they bask in the light of being free from the worries and anxieties of real life, but Byakuya thrived in that. The busy days that were full of dark black coffee and the hassle of the big office building were where he thrived. He could take over the world with just a paper cup of coffee in one hand and Kirigiri’s gloved one in the other.

He had given up on taking over the world though. He knew what it was like to have the entire world after you head from the chaos the Ultimate Imposter had put him through in early high school, and he has had enough of it. Besides, who needed to take over the whole world when the whole world in his eyes was everything about his love, from her sharp intelligence to her snarky comments she could make to him when he starts to become crass again. 

* * *

People would assume he gets fed up with Kirigiri with her near-constant outsmarting of him and comments to put him in his place, especially when they knew how defensive he got over things like that in high school, but in reality, he loved it. He no longer felt scared or his stance in society threatened when people spoke to him, Kyouko had helped him past that. Her excellent counseling over his father with her practiced hand massages whenever it gets bad again had helped him immensely, as he had helped with relieving any unspoken remorse and hostility she still felt towards her father and the reclusiveness he had caused.

There were still nights when internalized feelings and horrors made their way out via dreams, where Byakuya would shoot up from his spot next to her with tears in his eyes, and Kyouko would be tossing and turning in her sheets as she sweated through her silk shirt until it stuck to her back. They had each other whenever it happened, letting raw feelings be expressed like they are so rarely spoken as they cuddle under the sheets, Byakuya’s nose nuzzled into her long lavender hair.

They would wake up entwined in each other’s limbs, before promptly getting changed into their formalwear and putting the fancy imported coffee they both love oh so much into the grinder and relaxing with each other while sipping it out of tiny teacups, letting the words and feelings exchanged last night go unspoken in the room.

Quietly debating each other in the limo on their way to their office, they smile, hands over each other's in the very back of the elongated vehicle. 

They walk through the hallways of the Togami corp’s main building with frisk in their steps, Kiri’s shoes clacking against the hard linoleum. Their hands are no longer intertwined as they travel through the large greeting room. They scan their tags at the main desk, not that they really had to with Togami’s notability within the company.

Entering their private study, just as they do every weekday, finding the giant piles of papers left on the center desk just as they left it last night

They had been working on the case of determining the identity of a person that had impersonated a Togami Corporation representative and hacked into their databases from the (Now missing) representative's office. The infiltration had put the entire conglomerate at risk, so it was no wonder the job went to the head of the entire company and the best detective in all of Japan. 

They were already mapping out the culprit's tracks on the giant whiteboard that sat behind them, trying to determine where he was most likely to be residing at the moment. They almost had them, and as soon as they had a supported assumption location they would send out several troops of Togami security to attempt to grab him. There was still the problem of their identity, which was usually the easiest part of a case for the pair but this time they were struggling to get a read on them.

Even with the financial plans of his conglomerate on the brink of being revealed to the public, Byakuya wasn’t too worried. He trusted himself and Kirigiri to track down the culprit, even if they were struggling a bit more than was normal with pinpointing them.

This job was never too difficult for them, it felt like playing World Detective Mystery Episode Tokyo, but instead of it being just a game it was playing cat and mouse with real-life villains, but he was doing it beside the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It means a lot to me that you got this far :)
> 
> The culprit of the faux-case I had Byakuya and Kyouko working on is the Ultimate imposter, but that was probably obvious based on the wording. You can also see one of my other mild interests pop out here, World Detective Mystery Episode. Tokyo, but that was pure self-indulgence on my part.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
